


Break my plates and fix my heart

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Bingo S2017 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Soulmates, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hyungwon wants to meet the boy singing him to sleep every night~





	Break my plates and fix my heart

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Soulmates" bingo square :D

Hyungwon doesn’t know a lot about his soulmate, but he knows it’s a boy, with a wonderful voice. He discovers pretty soon, that the little voice he can sometimes hear singing in his head is not his own. He asks his parents and they explain, that when the time comes he will meet the owner of the voice and that he can hear Hyungwon when he is singing too.

Hyungwon doesn’t like singing that much, but sometimes he tries, puts his favorite music on and sings along, just to let his soulmate know he is still there. When they start school and Hyungwon has trouble sleeping, his soulmate always seems to feel it somehow and sings him to sleep. It soon becomes a routine, following them to Hyungwon’s teenage years.

When Hyungwon is not so fixed on the idea of waiting for his one and only and experiments with different partners, the singing in his head becomes a badly-timed irritation. His soulmate sings a lot, sometimes for whole afternoons and Hyungwon knows all of his favorite songs by heart now.

They break up with his first boyfriend, Hoseok in good terms, because every time they kiss and his soulmate’s voice goes off in his mind he feels the tiniest bit of guilt. Hoseok says his soulmate doesn’t sing as much and he understands. They remain friends and soon Hoseok meets his other actual half at the rock bar he usually spends his Friday nights.

Starting university he feels lonelier than ever, far from home, knowing zero people. Seoul is a big place but he convinces himself he can find his soulmate there. He starts Djing at parties, drinking and sleeping around. His soulmates doesn’t sing him to sleep anymore.

Meanwhile, his new roommate Minhyuk is the first friend he makes in Seoul, a year older, much more experienced in walking down the streets and finding clubs to spend the night. Girls like them and when they are not flirting on some bar they sleep in and have movie marathons with tons of junk food. They sometimes find time to study in between.

One night Minhyuk proposes something unusual. He has a friend who works at a bar nearby, they are both invited for drinks and there will be live music. Not actually Hyungwon’s style but he could give it a try, not wake up with a hangover on a Sunday for once sounds promising.

Both in semi-formal, button ups and pants with no holes, they head to the bar by foot, it’s a good twenty minutes away but the night is warm and people are out, it’s enjoyable. Just after leaving their flat, he hears his soulmate, singing and warming up his voice. It’s beautiful, soft and velvet, voice almost feminine but undoubtedly a product of years of practicing his singing. Not many have the chance to hear their soulmates so much.

The bar is a small, clean and classy place and they greet Minhyuk’s friend, Jooheon, the moment they step in. The boy, a year younger if Hyungwon can correctly recall must have just finished high school and is waiting for his university acceptance. They have seen each other around but never talked a lot. So, Jooheon guides them to a table, close to the bar and a clear space with a piano and a mic.

They order drinks and enjoy each other’s company for once not in a gloomy club or in their pajamas. Minhyuk has found a part-time job near campus and hopes he’ll be able to take it. Extra cash is always welcome and Hyungwon thinks it’s a good idea to find something for himself too. Maybe just at weekends or something.

The lights dim and a man walks beside the piano, checking the mic, tapping his finger on it. He wishes a pleasant night to everyone and takes the seat in front of the instrument. He starts playing, just music and Hyungwon finds the rhythm familiar.

The man starts singing and Hyungwon is struck. He can hear it twice, a song he has heard so many times before, he can hear the voice singing both in and out of his head. He kicks Minhyuk under the table and the older almost chocks on his drink, realizing Hyungwon is whispering that the man on stage is his soulmate.

He waits, to make sure, even if he already is and when he has heard a couple more songs, he starts humming the tune to the next one, until he is singing under his breath. The man playing the piano misses a note and turns his head to look at the customers during the instrumental part. When their eyes meet, Hyungwon lifts his glass towards him, to a toast.

The performance takes forever to end and it’s past midnight when the pianist thanks his audience bowing politely and walks to somewhere backstage. Minhyuk pokes Hyungwon until he’s on his feet, standing in front of the bar and asking Jooheon where the man went. Jooheon smiles knowingly and guides him to a door, leaving him in front of it.

He opens and at first he sees nothing, it’s dark, only a street lamp flickering above his head and an alley leading to dead end.

“Hey” he hears and waits until his eyes get used to the limited light. He spots the man sitting on a chair near the wall, smoking and holding his phone on the other hand. He gets closer.

“Hey…I think…” I am your soulmate and you are mine. I love your voice, I am so happy I can really hear you. He imagined saying all those things, but their first meeting is nothing sort of romantic and magical, like it always is in the movies.

“Sit down, we can talk.” There is a second chair and Hyungwon takes it.

“So…I am Chae Hyungwon.”

“Yoo Kihyun, nice to meet you at last.” Kihyun smiles and starts talking.

They spend the whole night talking, filling the bits and pieces. Kihyun is a trainee in an entertainment label, he hopes to debut soon. Hyungwon is a chemistry student, he hopes to graduate on time. Kihyun is handsome, not the usual kind of handsome. He’s all sharp lines and small, expressive eyes. Hyungwon thinks he falls in love with the way Kihyun lifts his eyebrows and scrunches his nose when he expresses himself. They exchange numbers and promise to meet again soon.

They start dating and it’s…complicated. Hyungwon can’t deny he is drawn to Kihyun, naturally but they also don’t seem to fit together, like soulmates are meant too. They disagree a lot, on the places they want to go, the food, their ideas, sometimes just to have the last word. Still, they keep dating and on a peaceful late summer night, in a park decorated by rows of lights and with the smell of flowers Hyungwon cups Kihyun’s face and asks for a kiss. Kihyun’s hands encircle his nape and they kiss softly just a brush of lips against lips but Hyungwon feels like he’s gonna explode, emotions washing over him and he hopes Kihyun feels the same too.

It’s not an easy relationship, the have ups and downs, they fight, a lot. Then they make up and fight again. The first time Kihyun takes his ashtray and smashes it on the wall in the mist of shouting profanities to each other, Hyungwon gets so turned on he pushes Kihyun by the shoulders and fucks him right there, on the wall.

They both know it’s not supposed to be like this, or maybe it is because their life is not a movie and even if they drive each other crazy they always return to make up, with flowers, with an apology, even a smile is enough.

Two years after they first meet they decide to try going on holidays together, somewhere near the beach. It’s the most peaceful time they have passed together, Kihyun waking up early and preparing breakfast, reading books on the beach, holding hands walking at night, shopping together and falling asleep next to each other. When they return to Seoul, they start fighting again but also Kihyun asks if Hyungwon wants to move with him.

Things get difficult when Kihyun debuts as a solo artist. Hyungwon hears him sing into his head more than they talk face to face. Soon his voice is everywhere, from advertisements to drama soundtracks. Hyungwon is proud and a bit disappointed, they cherish the time they spend together much more.

Hyungwon gets hired as a high school professor and hardly ever is someone at home. He watches Kihyun’s concerts from the television sometimes, on mute. They usually order take out for dinner and fall asleep. On weekend mornings, Hyungwon finds plates with breakfast prepared for him.

They almost break up three times before getting married but Kihyun comes back with flowers, then Hyungwon with a box of chocolates and the last time Kihyun with a blue box. He gets on one knee and proposes. Hyungwon cries and the next morning they wake up tangled again after so much time.

Kihyun stops smoking and his temper is at its worse. Dealing with hormonal teenagers for a good part of the day doesn’t help Hyungwon either. Their families and friends cannot understand what still keeps them together when they buy a bigger house and Kihyun’s label announces officially to his fans that he is getting married.

They rarely say “I love you” but Hyungwon hears it in the way Kihyun sings him back to sleep when he wakes in the middle of the night and Kihyun spots it in the way Hyungwon waits for him to return from the studio, curled on their couch and on the verge of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
